Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160620162650/@comment-3284502-20160620173313
Oh my god YES. My queen saved everyone's bacon and kept them up above water. Three cheers for Sansa fucking Stark! Our baby has come so far, Dani! <3 - TELL ME ABOUT IT. Dany came in and fucked everything up for the slavers, as we all knew she would. She's had it with these motherfucking slavers on this motherfucking bay! - SAAME. That moment of ' ohhhh, sweetie' is always so cathartic. Everyone underestimates the girls in this show - usually at their peril. - I felt kinda bad for him when the others sold him out. Don't get me wrong, he's a slaver, and deserves punishment for that, but the others selling him out as a lowborn foreigner was just xenophobic dickery. And if he's willing to live in Dany's new world, why should he die in the old one? - AGREED. Dragons are free and fucking shit up. - AGREED. - THAT SCENE WAS ALMOST ALL I EVER WANTED. THANK YOU SANSA FOR CALLING BULLSHIT ON HOW EVERYONE IS TREATING YOU. IF THEY DON'T HAVE THE MEN, THEY NEED TO FIND MORE. - AGREED. Not gonna lie, I've always read Dany as bisexual - she's fucking one of her handmaidens in the books. Yes, they say it's for lack of dick, but girls only screwing out of convenience don't tend to get turned on at the sight of the other's boobs. And holy shit she made fuck me eyes at Doreah way back in the day too. So this? No surprise. Actress has said Yara's bi too, so let the good ship sail! Two badass queens? WANT. - I don't think he thought Ramsay would fight him - I think he was hoping to induce a mutiny against Ramsay by showing his men he wouldn't fight for them. Unfortunately for Jon, they already knew that and are kept in place by flat fucking terror. - MY HEART! *wails* - I was so worried for Jon! Every ten seconds I thought 'oh shit he's gonna die. THIS IS IT'. - I think that's just the way giants fight. Yeah, he could use his full body mass but A) Jumping would knock over his allies in the vicinity too, and that might end up doing more harm than good in a fight like this. B) Stepping on them only works until their spears go through something important and then he can't walk. I think this was more strategic conservation of mass than not thinking to use it. As it was, he was squishing Boltons like jam, so why mess with a winning formula for one that might actually backfire on him? - SEE THAT IS WHAT I WANT TO KNOW. I LOVE YOU DAVOS BUT WHY WOULD YOU NOT THINK OF THAT? Jon wouldn't, because he's too honourable to consider sneak attacks, but Davos, WHY WOULD YOU NOT THINK OF MOVING THE ARCHERS UPWARDS ON THE FIELD, SHOOTING RAMSAY, AND THEN CHARGING INTO BATTLE? WHAT THE FUCK? - It's probably a good idea to look around and get your bearings when you come up for air so you can think rationally and you know what's going on, but daaaaaaaamn, he kept getting distracted. That Tormund moment killed me - STOP IT YOU TWO DEAR LITTLE IDIOTS YOU'RE GONNA DIE. - Ohhh Rickon. I love him so much but I knew it was coming. He was never walking out of the Dreadfort alive. It hurts but I couldn't get so upset about it because this was a hurt I was prepared for. I half expected Ramsay to present the Starks with his mangled head at that meeting. - Bye baby